Adventures Through Hoenn: Caitlin's Journey
by Autumn Before Dawn
Summary: Hey guys really hope you like this one! Follow Caitlin as her and her family move into a whole new region, Hoenn. With the help of new friends and maybe even a new love intrest Caitlin will go on the journey she's always dreamed of!


**Hey guys! super excited about this one ;) BTW (I DO NOT OWN POKEMON) and yes i know i always use the name Caitlin for the name of my female charectors but its because that was the name i gave to my very first pokemon game charector! SO DONT JUDGE! anyways enjoy!**

The Machoke moving truck hit a bump in the road and a few things rattled around.

"Ugh ARE WE THERE YET?" I said impatiently through the cars window. My mom clucked her tongue impatiently.

"Not yet Caitlin we'll be in Littleroot Town in about ten minutes." I sighed and clutched my stuffed Silkoon doll tightly.

"Oh cuppy, I don't think we'll ever be there." I said flopping down on the couch that was tied down securely in the back with me. My mother Kay laughed at me, shaking her head.

"You'll live sweet heart." She said, taking a swift turn through a small town.

"Machoke!" Said the cranky Machoke we had hired to help us move. I threw a small packing peanut at him, hitting him in the head.

"Mach!" He looked at me angrily but when I smiled sweetly and said sorry he just shrugged and turned around again.

Suddenly the truck came to a stop. My mother and Machoke got out and came around to the back, opening the door.

"Yay!" I squealed, rushing out of the truck and flopping down on the ground, hugging it closely.

"Mom don't ever let me ride in the same vehicle with you EVER again!" I said hugging the ground. My mom just laughed and put down the ramp on the truck.

"Okay ill keep that in mind. Machoke please carry the stuff inside." Finally I got up and looked at the house. It was huge! I clutched cuppy tighter. The simple wooden boards were painted white and the door and shutters were a pretty bright red. In the window boxes were beautiful pink flowers and baby berry bushes. A large oak tree shaded half of the house and a cute little tire swing hung from one of its branches. There was a pool out back with a white picket fence surrounding the whole thing.

"It's amazing!" I said rushing inside, my mom quickly following. The Machoke had already moved in the couch and a few other things and he was working fast.

"Wow!" the inside was decorated in simple taste. My mom came up behind me as we looked around. The kitchen was attached to the living room and there was a long winding staircase that led to the second floor.

"Why don't you go on upstairs and check out your room honey? The second door on the right. Your dad and I already decorated it especially for you." I smiled warmly at her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom! When do you think dad will be here?" She sighed and bit the inside of her cheek, a habit we both shared, then fiddled with her ring.

"I don't know honey he's awfully busy at the new gym…" She seemed lost in thought so I just nodded.

"That's okay im gonna go see my room!" She smiled and nodded.

"Alright just don't forget to set your clock!"

As I rushed up the stairs I smiled to myself. Getting to the right door I opened it slowly. My room was beautiful. A huge Canopy bed was set in the middle. Pretty yellow flowered wallpaper adorned the walls. A yellow flower rug sat next to a huge bookcase. A few shelves held my things and a white vanity mirror sat in the corner.

"WOW! THANKS MOM!" I squealed happily, flopping onto my bed. I felt the soft comforter and fluffy pillows beneath me. Remembering to set the clock I stood up and located the yellow daisy clock hanging on the wall. Walking over I reached around and started to set it. "Lets see.. There! 8:00am, perfect."

Trailing over to the vanity I noticed all of my clothes and things were already there. I looked down at my pajama's. Slipping them off I tossed them to the side. Rummaging through my drawers I pulled on my lacy white tank top and matching trendy yellow and white jacket. Then I put on my favorite dark wash skinny jeans with rhinestone pockets and I pulled on my white lace up boots over my jeans. Smiling I looked into the mirror at my reflection. A Tall 16 year old girl with pale blue eyes and long golden blonde hair stared back at me. I pursed my lips and made faces at my reflection, giggling and turning to head back downstairs.

"Oh honey come quick!" I rushed over to where my mom was sitting by the TV.

"This report was brought to you by the petal burgh gym…" My mom frowned then turned off the TV.

"I think dad was on but we missed him. Hey you should go meet our neighbors! Professor birch, his wife and two kids live there!" I smiled and nodded.

"Alright I will!" I started heading out the door but as I was about to close it my mom yelled at me.

"Don't go into the tall grass! It would be okay if you had your own pokemon but you don't so…" I slapped my face with my hand.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me mom." I sighed and closed the door, jogging to the house next door. It looked a lot like ours, with the same build but different colorations.

I almost tripped over my own feet as I got to the door. Ugh, I was so freaking clumsy! Wiping off my pretty white boots and adjusting the ribbons I knocked on the door. A big freckled woman with crazy red curls and light skin answered and smiled warmly at me.

"You must be our new neighbor, Caitlin! Welcome dear!" She ushered me inside and closed the door, Her bangled arms rattling noisily.

"Im so glad to finally have new neighbors! Ya know? We have a son about your age! He's upstairs, why don't you go say hello?" I smiled as the words sped out of the woman.

"Okay thanks ma'am." I noticed a younger girl with curly brown hair playing with some blocks on the floor. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh! That's Tia! She's a sweetie" The woman looked proudly at her little girl, then pointed at the stairs.

"First door on the left dear." She said smiling. I nodded and headed up the stairs. Loud music was pouring out of one of the doors. I recognized the song and started humming along. It was Dreams of an absolution. I loved this song! Peeking through the door I noticed a boy dancing around his room and playing air guitar, oblivious to my presence. He couldn't have been much older than me, maybe 17. Posters of awesome bands adorned the walls. The room itself was messy and unkempt but still cool.

The boy danced as he mouthed the words to the song and continued rocking out. His longish beiber style white hair bouncing to the rhythm. I brushed my hair behind my ear and knocked on the door. The boy almost fell over as I opened the door, stepping inside. He gave me a WTF? Look and I smiled warmly and gave a little wave.

"I'm Caitlin, I just moved in next door, your mom told me to come say hi.." I looked shyly down at my boots. The boy turned down the music and stepped closer to me.

"Oh, hey. My mom told me a gym leaders kid was moving in next door. I thought you'd be a guy. I'm Ethan by the way." He wore torn blue jeans, a black striped shirt and awesome black Nikes, black headphones around his neck and an ipod sticking out of his pocket.

"Well its nice to meet you." I said, looking into his icy blue eyes as another song came on the radio.

"Oh I LOVE this song!" I said rushing over to the radio and turning it up really loud, starting to dance. I shook my hips and threw my arms up in the air, not thinking anything about being in the room with a guy I just met. I continued dancing to the song, Love struck by Blood on the Dance floor, and giggled slightly. As the song ended I remembered that Ethan was in the room. He was laying on his bed and he smiled at me.

"Nice dancing." He said, his eyes trailing over my body.

"Um, thanks." I said nervously. Suddenly something caught my eyes. At his waist Ethan had a pokeball belt with a pokeball in it.

"Oh! You have a pokemon!" Ethan pulled his gaze away from my chase and smiled, a sparkle in his eye.

"Yea you want to meet him?" I smiled and nodded happily, eager to meet his pokemon.

"Alright, but first…" Ethan stood and quickly walked over to me only a breath away from me.

"What'll ya give me for it?" He said mischievously. I could see he was only teasing me but I smiled and Stood on my tip toes, placing a kiss on his cheek. His face turned a bright shade of red. I could feel a small connection between us, just a tiny spark, but it was there.

"How about that?" I said a small blush played across my cheeks. I had NEVER been so bold before and I was almost as shocked as he was. He didn't say anything but I could tell he felt it too.

"That'll do just fine." He said winking at me and throwing his pokeball up into the air.

A white beam of light shone from the pokeball and out came a small blue pokemon with a fin on its head and bright orange cheeks.

"Mudkip!" It said sweetly. It stood with confidence as it smiled up at me.

"Wow your Mudkip looks tough." Ethan smiled proudly.

"Yea he's a real showstopper!" He said as the Mudkip climbed up onto his shoulder. I smiled at them and stepped closer, petting Mudkip under the chin. He let out a happy cooing sound as he pressed closer to my hand. I giggled and placed a little kiss on the tip of his nose.

"You're a cutie!" I said.

"Well thanks sweet heart your not to bad yourself." Ethan said with a wink, making me blush. Mudkip rolled his eyes and thwacked Ethan on the back of his head with his tail.

"Ouch!" Mudkip just laughed.

Nonchalantly Ethan looked at his watch.

"Oh geez! I promised my dad id help him with his research." Frantically he began rushing around his room shoving things into his pack. When he was done he turned to look at me.

"You want to come?" I blushed and bit the inside of my cheek.

"Well I cant go into the tall grass… I don't have my own pokemon yet…" Ethan looked at me and pursed his lips to the side.

"Oh well do you want me to catch you one?" Then he looked at his watch again.

"Geez! Some other time okay?" With that he rushed out the door, but not before giving me a small wink.


End file.
